When a fully able person encounters the world, they find an environment immediately primed to execute their intentions. They pick up the phone, the volume is in a range that is functional. When they look at a display screen, the font is a readable size. When they look at book titles in a library, the ambient lighting is enough to clearly see the titles on the book spine. In contrast, for a person with a disability, such as a hearing impairment, when they pick up a phone, they likely have to adjust the volume before they can hear adequately if at all. If a person with seriously degraded eyesight tries to read a book title in a library, the ambient lighting is probably not going to be adequate to facilitate reading. There are known adaptations that exist to ameliorate many impairments, but these adaptations need to be invoked or adjusted or preset. While personal devices may be able to provide accommodations in a private settings, such accessibility mode is impractical for public devices and in public spaces.